Everlasting Love
by Gh0sst
Summary: When Harry gets rejected by Cho Chang, who does he turn to? A story of how Harry and Katie Bell end up together and forever. a few bumps in the road in the future, but still always madly in love! Harry/Katie (Cuz there's not enough of these)... Rating MAY move up if I get carried away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! :) this is definitely different from the Percy Jackson stories that I usually write. Sorry about the writing, I wanted to try something new, still getting used to the third person POV. Well here is my story, and it will be a fluffy story between Katie and Harry. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Oh. Harry, I'm sorry but someone's already asked me. And well, I've, I've said I'll go with him." The words stung, but he had known that the rejection was probable.

"Okay, great, good, fine, great, no problem." He had barely been able to force it out, but he had to keep a strong façade.

"Harry! I really am... sorry." Well, as she? It didn't matter for him anymore, it was a cold walk back to Gryffindor tower, but he also noticed when he went in, Fred and George were with Angelina and Alicia, and most everyone had a date for the ball, if not a relationship. He had even heard that Hermione had a date as well. But she was too busy talking with Ron to really notice him as her friend anymore.

As Harry calmed down a bit, working on his homework, a very difficult potions essay in his favorite couch, near the fireplace, he noticed that a teammate was also sitting down. Katie Bell. "Hi Katie." He began. At this point, he wanted someone to talk to, be his friend possibly. "Hi Harry. You don't look too well." She replied, in her voice that had a slight Scottish accent to it, her blue eyes showing deep concern. Truth be told, ever since they had won the Quidditch cup last year, she was fascinated with the young seeker.

"Yeah, well I've been focused on staying alive." He gave her a small smile. Worried for her friend, she asked "So why are you always away from those friends of yours, you know, Granger and Weasley."She poked at the subject. "Well Ronald is unpleasant these days and Granger seems to kiss arse with Ronald." He said a bit angry. "Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to bring it up." I apologized. Harry only looked into my eyes. I had never truly appreciated how deep and caring his green eyes were.

"Wow." I breathed. "What?" He looked stunned for a moment. I felt my face heat up, I'm sure that by this time, my complexion had matched one worthy of a Weasley. "That's cute." He muttered. My heart fluttered. "What was that?" I retorted. As he flushed, he suddenly took an interest to the essay in front of him. "Need help on that?" I asked, knowing just how hard Snape had tried to make Harry's life hell. "That'd be appreciated, Miss Bell." He said lightly. "You're sweet." I told him. He acknowledged it with only a nod with his head.

For the rest of the afternoon, the two of us joked, made small comments about the potions essay, but enjoyed ourselves. Soon, it was time to wrap up for dinner. "Thanks Katie, you definitely made this essay go by faster." "No problem Harry." She muttered, before leaning over and giving Harry a chaste kiss on the cheek, but it nevertheless ignited a spark between the two. "So, do you want to go down to the hall now?' he asked. "Sure." She replied and the two got up and headed down. "So who are we sitting with?" Harry asked. "Well I was hoping we could sit next to your, well friends." She said nervously. "Why not Angelina and Alicia?' He asked. "They started ignore me as they are too busy exchanging tonsils with the twins." She said mischievously. "Sorry to hear. I'm sure Hermione doesn't mind if we sit with her." Harry answered. "I just don't really want to get near her as much. Her face fell, what if there was something between Harry and Hermione, despite the fact they weren't the best of friends at the moment. Could it be sexual tension?.

Sitting down in his usual seat, Katie sat next to him. Hermione came along only a minute later, Ginny in tow. "Hi Harry." Hermione muttered as she sat down across from Harry and Katie. "Hi Harry." Ginny blushed heavily. Immediately a dark feeling registered itself in Katie. She felt a decent amount of anger, as well as a sudden need to get closer to Harry. Harry only blushed back slightly, as well as got panicked. She knew that Ginny liked Harry. But did this mean that she liked Harry as well? Her next thoughts were, 'Harry better like me back.' Before Harry turned to her, and put an arm around my shoulders, sensing my discomfort. She had to admit, it felt nice. But she also knew that she was on the receiving end of Ginny's inconspicuous glare.

"Calm down Katie." He whispered in her ear. "Thanks Harry." She whispered back, visibly relaxing herself more. But she felt a loss when Harry removed his arm, as so they could both start their meal. "So Harry, who you asking to the ball?" Hermione asked, poking fun at something. "Nobody yet." He replied, as he started only to pick at his food. "How about you Katie?" she then asked. "Same predicament as Harry over there." Katie managed, in as lithe of a voice as she could. "You guys?" Harry asked. "That's a bit of a secret. You'll see." Hermione beamed. "Well Harry, do you want to ask me anything?" Ginny asked. Harry had never known Ginny to be so direct with her flirting. Katie felt the dark feeling in her chest rise up again, and she suddenly had the urge to grab Harry's hand and grasp it tightly. "Not in particular Ginny." I was relieved. So when my new was best friend going to ask me?

"I'm sure you have something to ask me. I can wait another month or so." The redhead said softly. "As Harry didn't seem to want to eat anything, and Katie was fed up with Ginny, Katie whispered. "Do you want to leave now?" She asked him. "Yeah." He replied. Leaving his meal half-finished. I took his hand that Katie had just realized she was still holding, and led him out and back to the Portrait of the Fat Lady. "Katie, what's wrong?" He asked. "Well nothing, except for the fact that the Weasley girl was hitting on you." Then she went scarlet. "I'm sorry?" The blonde managed to squeak. "For what?" He asked, a genuine smile on his face. "For being so possessive. I mean, you're not even like a boyfriend or anything, I just got so worked up when Ginny kept trying to get you to ask her to the ball." She pouted a bit. To Harry, the pout was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.

"Don't worry about it." Harry answered, lost in thought as his mind had been lost the moment he had seen Katie's adorable pout. The rest of the evening was spent between the two exchanging more stories and personal information. From the conversation, Harry had gleaned from Katie that she was a half-blood, with her Mom as a Witch and her dad, a muggle. She had a younger sister named Kimberly, but she had another year before she would go to Hogwarts.

Katie had also gained more information, about, hopefully, her future boyfriend. Each time they talked, it didn't make it easier that she felt extremely bad over how Dumbledore had left her friend in the dark until he was to come into hogwarts, and return him there every summer, although for the past two years, he had managed to escape.

"It's getting late." Harry interrupted her thought process. "I guess." Katie replied, as they both gathered their belongings. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said. "Sounds good, meet me down here before breakfast." She mumbled, before she also trod up the stairs, into her dormitory, where her two friends, the same chasers that had abandoned her, and they seemed ready to interrogate her.

"I see you've set your eyes on Potter." Angelina started. "Yeah, I have, but I'm not sure if he likes me back." Katie answered, sadly. "He likes you alright, he's also just scared about how you'll take it. Drop enough hints, and he'll get the idea. He's younger so he may not be as mature about this, but Potter's a good man." Alicia explained. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind when I see him tomorrow." I thanked them for their advice even though it was a short interrogation. Tomorrow, Ginny better watch out, for she wasn't going to let her or anyone get to HER Harry. As she settled down, the last thought that she had was of a pair of gorgeous green eyes.

* * *

**What do you think? Please don't flame too badly... lol. But tell me what you want. And this story will NOT be a Harry/multi. I have nothing against, but its not something I want to write. suggestions are welcome :D. **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Its been a week or two since the first chapter, hopefully it wasn't too atrocious! But here's the second, and hopefully I have less issues with the tense and POV issues. **

* * *

Katie woke up early the next morning. Her usual routine to get ready for the day flew by and before she knew it, she was in the common room. She was expecting a deserted common room, but she noticed that a certain dark haired boy was working overtime, struggling with a nearly blank piece of parchment.

"Harry?" She called, getting the attention of the subject of her affection. "Oh hi Katie." He jumped a bit, and pointed his wand at the parchment, muttering something under his breath. "Homework?" She asked nonchalantly, trying hard to mask the look of curiosity on her mind. "Nah, it's something else." He replied, still strangely concentrated on the parchment.

"So what is it?" She asked again. "Okay Katie, so it's a bit a secret. I actually don't mind you knowing about it, but please don't tell anyone." Harry looked intently into her eyes before she nodded and replied, "Sure Harry, this can stay between us." She said evenly. "My dad and his friends made this when they were at Hogwarts; it's called the Marauder's map." Pointing his wand at the parchment, he muttered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Immediately, the parchment started to darken, like a web, and soon after, Katie was astonished to see a map of the school, but she also saw the different names. She noticed that she and Harry were in the common room, and then her housemates were also in their dorms and respective beds.

"Wow Harry, this thing is brilliant. But who are those people, is your dad one of them?" She asked, noticing where it said:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP

"My dad was prongs. His name was James, if you didn't know that already." He gave a small smile. "James huh? I think my mom mentioned him a few times." She said thoughtfully. "Moony was Professor Lupin." Harry suddenly continued, breaking her train of thought. "And the other two?" She gestured for him to go on. "Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew, and Padfoot would be Sirius Black." She raised an eyebrow. "Like the escaped murderer?" Harry immediately scowled. Katie was almost scared to see that she had upset Harry, now it seemed her chances to be the object of his affections was getting slimmer.

"I'm sorry, is there like a story behind it or something?" she asked hesitantly. "I'll tell you the full story later, but for now, all that I really want to say is that Peter is still alive and he is a death eater. Sirius is innocent, and is hiding as of now." He said, looking around, making sure that nobody had heard him.

"So Harry, who are you going to ask to the Yule ball?" She said, her previous mirth coming back. "You will find out soon enough." He chided, but rather playfully. Katie was rather disappointed; she had hoped that her previous question would coax him into asking her. Apparently, the plan failed.

"Who are you going with?" He asked after a moment's pause. "I'm waiting to be asked. There's a guy on my mind that I've been pining after for a few years now." She let her words set before continuing. "He's cute, and his best features are his eyes, but the rest of him is good as well. Oh, and those eyes of his are green." She finished, hoping that would give Harry enough of a hint.

Sighing softly in frustration, she resorted to a final attempt for the morning. "So Harry, if you don't mind my asking, who do you like?" He turned scarlet.

In Harry' s mind he was in full panic. He felt like if any other person that he could trust had asked, he would have, without any hesitation, mentioned Katie, but how as he going to answer her? "I think I'll leave you to guessing. She has blonde hair and is quite the athlete." He answered. Two could play this game, his hints were leaving Katie frustrated.

Katie was stumped, she was hopeful, for she played Quidditch and had blonde hair, but there were others that also fit the description. Before she could think of something to say, their peace and quiet was interrupted by a "This is a school, please keep it appropriate for underage wizards and witches." Katie whipped her head around, and found herself glaring at a smirking Angelina Johnson.

"We were just talking." Harry defended. "You work fast Katie, so I take it she's got the hooks on you Potter?" She asked, unaware that Katie was turning redder than a Weasley. The blush was increasing its darkness and prominence at a very fast rate. "I'll leave you two now." Angelina laughed once more at their faces before turning back to head to her dorm.

Harry took a deep breath. This looked good, and he needed as much Gryffindor courage as he could possibly muster, and possibly more. "Katie, you see, I like you…" He started. "Really, I like you too Harry." She replied, hoping that his admittance would lead to something good. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked, unabashed, but very hopeful.

Katie couldn't believe it, Harry had just asked her to be his girlfriend! "I'm yours, boyfriend." She emphasized the word 'boyfriend. Katie leaned in, catching Harry in a kiss. Their kiss was soft yet held a certain passion that neither one knew they could give. Katie was enjoying herself immensely, as was Harry. Both of them kept leaning in closer and closer, until Katie was on top of Harry on a couch, both of them kissing ferociously and lovingly. Their closely guarded affections and love for each other had been let out of hiding.

Breaking the kiss as his lungs begged for air, he looked her in the eye. "Katie, that was brilliant." "You're a really good kisser Harry." Katie replied, here face filled with a wide smile.

The sun was up by now, and students were bound to come down any moment. But it didn't stop them from leaning into one other and snogging each other senseless.

Then Harry looked a tad bit nervous. "What's wrong, boyfriend." Katie murmured, her lips now just next to his ear. "I'm happy that we are where we are, but the question that I meant to ask was, would you like to go with me to the Yule Ball." Katie was shocked by his words. He had thought he meant everything, but she wasn't entirely sure that he didn't want her either. "Katie," Harry started. "I really like you and I want to be my girlfriend, but what I meant was I would like an answer to the Yule ball question too." He muttered, utterly embarrassed.

So her boyfriend was utterly thick. He was sweet and caring, but he had to learn. "Harry, don't mind that, I'll be going to the ball with you, but you need to be well, just don't scare me like that again!" She ended, and buried her head into his chest, content with herself and her situation for the final few minutes before the rest of Gryffindor would come down.

"What do you plan to do with Weasley?" Katie asked, before she realized that there were multiple Weasley children in question. "Which one?" He asked, voicing out her thoughts almost exactly.

"Starting with little Ginny and then onwards." She glanced at him, awaiting his response.

"About Ginny, I think we should just let events unfold." Harry spoke softly. "And then with Ron, the git can just learn to like it." He said rather vehemently.

"The twins will probably just understand." Katie reasoned, before giving Harry another kiss, one that was gladly returned. With a wide grin plastered on her face. One that Angelina and Alicia interpreted well. "Congrats! Katie, you got him, about time." She said, teasing slightly.

"Potter, you better treat her well." She then added, this time, rather sternly, but soon broke into a laugh.

"Time to go." Harry groaned slightly as he got up, Katie still in an embrace with him.

The hallways were still quiet. For a Friday morning, all the students were, as usual, slow at getting up, the lack of sleep throughout the week catching up to them, as always.

"Harry, I hope you're taking me to Hogsmeade." Katie said suddenly, breaking their peace as they walked down, hand in hand. "Oh no," Harry feigned, "Looks like Lavender Brown will be disappointed." He didn't know Lavender very well, but he knew that she had the hots for Ron.

"Not funny Harry." She glared at him and smacked him upside the head. "I was just kidding, Katie." Harry said soothingly.

"Couldn't you have picked someone else to use? I know for a fact that Lavender wants you." Harry's eyes just widened, but he was smart enough to give Katie a quick kiss, before they continued to walk around. "And yes Katie, I will be taking you to Hogsmeade." She leaned over and soundly snogged him before they continued walking again.

As they finally got the great hall, they noticed that the only people there were a few Slytherins, to Katie's displeasure, Daphne was one of them, and was eyeing Harry. A few Ravenclaws were talking amongst themselves at the Ravenclaw table, but they were the first Gryffindors that morning.

It was almost another fifteen minutes before Ginny came down, Hermione in tow. "Hi Harry." Ginny batted her eyelashes. "Hi Ginny." Harry replied, deadpanned.

"Anything to ask me?" She asked. Harry inwardly groaned. This meal was going to be a repeat of last night's dinner. "I'm going to be sick if she keeps this up." Katie complained softly.

"No I don't think I do." Harry replied, Ginny had sat down now, and Hermione was sitting next to Ginny. "Harry, stop being daft, I know you don't like Ronald and I haven't been a good friend lately, but can't you see that you're hurting Ginny!" Hermione glared at Harry. "Not really. The thing is, I have a girlfriend Hermione." Harry explained quickly.

"Harry, don't be silly, you haven't asked me anything yet." Katie was getting angrier by the second, her grip on his hand slowing turning into a vise. "Maybe he asked someone else." Katie suggested. "He didn't." Ginny retorted, before her eyes widened as she noticed that Harry was holding Katie's hand. "You slag!" Ginny screamed, not caring that now everyone in the great hall had their eyes on them.

"She's not a slag, in fact the opposite, the term is, my wonderful girlfriend." Harry replied, the first part threatening, the second part, lovingly. He finished it off with a kiss, one that made Ginny's face match the color of her hair.

"Harry, how can you be so thick?" Hermione asked again. Ginny was ready to cry. "I don't think I'm being thick by dating a girl that I love." He retorted. The meal was finished quietly, between the four. Ron was sitting next to Dean and Seamus, while Katie and Harry sneaked kisses and eventually, Katie managed to put a forkful of eggs in Harry's mouth.

"I'm going to be sick." Ginny announced loudly as Harry ate the eggs. The whole of Gryffindor suddenly glanced over, just to see Ginny storm away. "Feisty." Dean muttered to Seamus, just before Ron's fist made contact with Dean's face. "Oi! That's my sister." Ron was turning red by the second before he whipped his head around. "Potter! What did you do to upset my sister?" He demanded. "I didn't do anything wrong, she just didn't like what I chose in my life to do." Harry replied nonchalantly. "Oh and Katie are you stupid, why would you date Potter?" Ron seemed to be unaware that he was causing a quite large scene. "Maybe because I love him. Now get your freckled nose out of our love life!" Katie retorted, before taking one last bite of a pancake before leading Harry out of the great hall.

"I'm starting to dislike them as a family." Katie groaned. "I'm sorry things went bad." Harry pulled Katie into a corner and started to snog her. "Don't mind it." With a final kiss, they started to go their separate ways for their classes.

As the day flew by, they were both very much relieved that the drama from the younger Weasleys was almost nonexistent. The night ended on a lighthearted tone, with a final goodnight kiss, and both were off to their separate dorms, dreaming of the other, and a fabulous day that was to come.

* * *

The weekend started on a good note, the skies clear, likely the last of that before the winter would come. But for Katie, a new nightmare had come. Each outfit was not right. Her wardrobe was full of clothes, but she didn't know what Harry would like. Eventually, she settled on a tight fitting neon yellow top that left her shoulders bare. A Gryffindor red sweater went on top of that. She finished with a pair of skinny jeans, tight, but not suffocating. A beige pair of flats went on her feet.

Harry had a similar dilemma, he knew that he should wear something classy, but he didn't know how casual he needed to be as well. He settled on a black button-up and black jeans. The jeans looked silkier than denim, but he decided that they would fit his shirt well. Those were about the only things that he had that looked good, something that he had thankfully thought of buying right before Hogwarts.

As Katie came down, she was surprised at how Harry was able to tame his hair slightly, while his black attire complemented his form and brought out his pale face and brilliant green eyes. She smiled to herself when Harry saw her top. She didn't have the bust that several buxom girls in her year were showing, but she convinced herself that she didn't look too ample either. Hopefully, his eyes would make their way down to her arse though.

"You look very nice Katie." Harry managed, putting as much control into his voice as he could. "Thank you Harry, you clean up very nicely." She gave him a radiant smile as he took her hand and they headed down to the great hall, both of them eager to go on their date.

Breakfast went by fast, as they both wanted to be on the first carriage and hence, spend more time at Hogsmeade. This would be Harry's first official visit. Katie only helped herself to a piece of toast and watched with relief that Harry was not a slob like Ron and in fact, most of the boys at the table. He only munched on his bacon with small bites, and did not get food everywhere.

In her opinion, that earned him a kiss, one that he would get; well, tonight, or perhaps, in the carriage.

Hogsmeade was a new experience, Harry was brought to several new places that he had not been to before. Katie had led Harry to a little café down the corner, and they had gotten drinks, ones that resembled what was served in the muggle world, everything down to a starbucks frauppachino was on the menu. He reasoned that it must be run by a muggleborn.

"Harry, you know when my birthday is right?" She glanced at him, as she took a sip out of her coffee. In a panic, Harry jogged his memories, until he settled on a party that the Quidditch team had in November, he was sure it was in Katie's honor. "November, right?" He asked for confirmation, to Katie, the way that he had furrowed his eyebrows was exceedingly cute.

"Damn Harry, you remember a lot. Well for future reference, my birthday is November 21st, and I like Chocolate and Quidditch, if you didn't know that already." She winked. Harry laughed, and suggested, "Katie, lets hit Honeydukes." The girl giggled and took his hand as they made their way to the small candy shop which was a popular destination for the sheer amounts of students that were visiting.

Harry checked his pouch to make sure that he had more than a few handfuls of galleons, as so he would not run dry when pampering Katie with sweets. "You know that my parents give me spending money right?" She asked, when she saw him checking on his funds. "Yeah, but remember I'm the one taking you out on a date and I'm going to be paying." He reminded her, with a smile, and squeezed her hand slightly.

By the time the couple had exited the shop, Harry was a few galleons lighter, and a few pounds heavier in terms of the bags of sweets that they had both grabbed. He knew that there was nearly two of everything, and in some cases, like chocolate, an astounding abundance that made Katie laugh and pull out a nearly-bottomless bag.

The day ended as they held hands and walked back to the castle, stopping once in a while to snog the other. Approaching the front steps of Hogwarts, Harry turned to face Katie. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked, hoping for a positive reply. "Yes Harry I had the best time there. I think you need to be rewarded when we get back to our common room." She giggled a bit as he led her inside, to where the younger students were already starting to dine.

That night, Katie dragged Harry into a corner of the common room, a determined and adventurous look on her face. Without warning, Katie jumped on Harry, snogging the life out of him. The kiss took minutes to complete, their lips mashed against each other. Their hands had free roam over the each others' bodies. Katie was the first, but ran her tongue along Harry's bottom lip, giving him the message to allow entry. Their tongues roamed tentatively at first, but they both quickly learned of each others' more sensitive spots and drew pleasure from the other.

By the time they were done, Katie was panting heavily, a large grin stretching her face. Rolling to the side, she blushed as she realized that the Quidditch team was looking at them eyebrows raised, before clapping, and in the case of the twins, cat-calls.

"Looks like,"

"Katie,"

"Has a,"

"Boyfriend,"

"Who is,"

"The Boy-who,"

"Lived!" The twins spoke at once, as they laughed at the expense of the blushing couple known as Harry and Katie.

"Damn, you guys are moving fast." Angelina smirked. "Blondie, have you learned about contraceptive charms and potions yet?" Alicia added, making their blushes even redder if that could be possible.

"Just leave us alone!" Katie complained, as she buried her head into Harry's chest, waiting for the blush to subside. Harry did not help much as he only whispered, "Perhaps we should go somewhere more private."

"Harry!" She squeaked, she visualized herself snogging very sensually with the boy she was cuddling with, in a broom closet, no less.

"I think that's a better option than having them stare at us," He mumbled. "Perhaps, actually, how about we do that." She answered, and got up, shoving Harry to the portrait hole as fast as she could. They left the room, laughter being heard behind them.

"Bugger Harry! That was awkward." Katie groaned. "I know Katie, let's go." He motioned for Katie, as he pointed at the broom closet closest to the tower. "Don't get any ideas Harry." Katie scolded. She was very much in love with him, but she didn't feel like it was healthy to get into a broom closet two days into dating.

Harry then started to pace around, until without warning, a door appeared. "Katie, do you want to go in?" He asked gently, hoping that he didn't damage their relationship with the broom closet suggestion.

Katie merely nodded, gave Harry a quick kiss, before they entered. It was a small room, but it was very comfortable. There was a coffee table, two couches and a fireplace. Next to the fireplace were an ice chest and a few butterbeers. "This is a pretty neat room." She commented, before making a rather tense Harry relax on a couch, as she climbed on top of him, just so that he could be reassured that he hadn't messed up.

For the rest of the night they talked and snogged, until it was time to head back to their rooms. A kiss goodnight was all they needed to grin like idiots as they went to their respective dorms, content for the night, and promising a bright future. It was only a week before the first task, and Harry knew from a tip-off that a dragon would be a difficult foe.

* * *

**Love it, hate it, please let me know!**

**Also, there you go, how they first got together. **

** I know I'm not the best writer, as I usually end up writing first person in fanfiction, or just an article or essay when not in fanfiction. Updates will be sporadic, but will happen, so long as I'm motivated to write. In two weeks, I will be back in school, as a junior, so I'll have to balance this out with school, and the volleyball team that I am part of. I'm open to any suggestions you might have on this story!**


End file.
